Quite Possibly the End
by pearlgirl97
Summary: The Crayak is tired of playing small. He wants a huge battle. A race of sorts. All of his players against the Elimist's players. Yeah I know, sucky summary. The story is better. My first fanfic so please read and review. Constructive criticism appreciated. ON HIATUS, WILL BE A REWRITE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys. Well this is my first fanfic ever. It's a Crossover of a few of my favorite books. I hope you like it. Please read and review. I'm would love some constructive criticism but no flames please.**

**Maximum Ride- Post Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports**

**Artemis Fowl- Post The Time Paradox**

**Harry Potter- Post The Order of the Phoenix**

**Inkheart- Post Inkdeath**

**Percy Jackson- Post The Last Olympian**

**Animorphs- Just somewhere in the middle**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of these books I certainly would not be spending my time on this website.**

A Whole Lot of Craziness

**ThirdPersonPov **

The Elimist was contemplating his next move. Nothing was going on that second. All of his players had reached a certain goal and were taking a break of sorts. Suddenly the Crayak decided to show up.

"What you up to old friend?" he sneered. The Elimist looked up rather mildly.

"Oh just wondering what our next game will be. Any suggestions?"

"Actually, yes. You see, I've grown rather bored with these small skirmishes. I think now would be a great time for something ground breaking. A huge battle with high stakes." The Elimist looked interested.

"And what would those stakes be, exactly?"

"No interfering for a year for the loser. For the winner, an ancient relic that could bring the world to its knees."

"The rules?" The Crayak chuckled darkly. He knew he had him hooked.

**MaxPov**

I know I've said this before and I'll probably say it a million times again, but flying is the most amazing thing in the world. Especially when you're not on the run from a bunch of crazed scientists. We had defeated the director and decided that we needed a little break. We had no idea where we were going yet, just going wherever the wind took us. Right now we were flying over some little town in the middle of Texas. I looked over at my flock. I had missed them so much when we broke up. I was glad we were back together, the way it should be. Fang noticed my look and his lips quirked slightly. It could hardly be considered a smile, but it still got my heart racing. Fang. I still had no idea how to feel about him. I mean we grew up together. He was my right hand man, practically my brother. Lately though, it had felt like something more. Wow I was turning mushy.

"So where are we heading, oh mighty leader?" Fang brought me out of reverie.

"I honestly have no idea."

"Max, I'm hungry," Nudge broke in. When was she not.

"Me too, Max," Gazzy agreed, Iggy and Angel nodding earnestly behind him.

"It looks like there's a McDonald's down below," Fang suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Ok flock, food break." We waited till no one was looking then swooped down, landing next to the dumpsters out back.

"Eww. Why do we always have to land next to the dumpsters. It stinks back here. I mean no one ever seems to be hanging out by the dumpsters so it's a good place to land, but isn't there, like, anywhere else?" Nudge kept babbling on. Yeesh that girl had a motor mouth. Being the mature grown up I was, I decided to just ignore her as I led everyone inside.

We ordered the usual huge amount of food. Surprisingly nothing happened. No erasers or flyboys jumped out at us. No scientists with ray guns. We just ate and left. Maybe we really had beat them all.

* * *

><p>2 hours later<p>

"Does it feel like we're just waiting for something to happen or is it just me?" I asked Fang. Before he could answer I was suddenly hit by one of my blinding headaches.

"MAX!" I heard Angel scream. I was plummeting towards the ground thousands of feet below. My head felt like it was about to explode. Like there were hot irons churning in my brain. Images started to flash by. They weren't the usual visions though, if visions accompanied by searing pain can be considered usual. Instead of buildings and words I saw faces. I saw a man with slits for a nose and red eyes. I saw a hansom boy with a scar going down his face and an evil smile. A pretty little girl screaming in rage. The director. A single red eye. That one stuck for a moment. It radiated pure evil. It was terrifying. Finally there was a boy, about the same age as me, with raven black hair and extremely pale skin. I realized that Fang had caught me.

"Land, now," I demanded weakly. He didn't need to be told twice. We landed down amongst the brush.

"Max, what did you see?" Fang asked quietly. Everyone was crowded around me, concern on their faces. I opened my mouth to answer but then the voice decided to show up.

_Max, something is coming. _I held up my hands for the flock to be quiet. _What are you talking about? I thought we beat the bad guys. _I was freaking out a little. The voice very rarely showed any kind of emotion, but now it sounded scared. Whatever it was it had to be bad. _Something big is coming. Bigger than any of you have ever faced before. More than you may be ready for. _Ok, so now he was questioning my abilities. Everyone who had ever told me I had to save the world, the voice especially, had always been confident I could do it. Whatever it was it was worse than the director halfing the world population. And that was freaking terrifying. _So what do you want me to do? What is it and how am I supposed to fight it? _He didn't respond for a moment. _I don't know the answer to any of those questions. The only thing I do know, is where you need to go. _He explained where to go and how to get there.

"Max what is it? Your killing us here," Iggy pleaded. He was blind so he couldn't even interpret my expression. I cleared my throat.

"We're going to Ireland."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi everybody, I'm back. Here is the second chapter to Quite Possibly the End. Sorry it took a while to get up. School just started and I've been busy. Please read and review! I would love some constructive criticism or for people to just tell me they like it. ;)**

** Disclaimer: Do I look like a bajillionaire to you? No? Darn. Oh well.**

** ThirdPersonPov**

Meggie Folchart was curled on the couch next to her father and her boyfriend Doria. Her family was spread all around the living room listening to her mother read. Meggie had gotten a new book that she claimed had to be read out loud and since neither she nor her father could do that without causing a national incident they had elected Resa for the task. It was a wonderful story so far, instantly leaping into the action and carrying them away. Meggie was as happy as she had ever been. Her family was all around her and there was no one that wanted to kill them. Elenor and Darius were sitting in the couch opposite of them, and even Dustfinger and Farid had dropped in. It was cold outside but it was warm and cozy inside with the fire crackling merrily. _I hope this never ends, _she thought. _If things could just freeze right now I would be happy for the rest of my life. _Unfortunately her wish would not be granted. A moment later they heard loud knocking at the door.

"Now who could that be?" Mo muttered getting up. "Don't stop reading," he told Resa when she started to rise as well. He smiled at her then went to see who it was. A moment later they heard him scream. "Meggie, Resa ru-" They all froze. Into the room walked none other than the Adderhead himself. Basta walked in after him along with some other men they didn't know with Mo swung over his shoulder. They all gaped at him openmouthed while he surveyed the room coldly. Finally Meggie managed to stutter out.

"But y-you're dead. You both are." The Adderhead gave her a menacing smile.

"Well apparently not. It would seem that my patron decided it would be more prudent if I was alive." The men spread out around the room, ready to pounce if anyone tried to lay a hand on him. The Adderhead settled down in the last empty chair, making himself comfortable. None of them had moved an inch. "Now Meggie, I have a proposition for you." He looked at her expectantly. She didn't respond for a moment then cleared her throat.

"And, er, what would that be exactly?" she managed to get out. Doria squeezed her shoulder.

"Oh, it's very simple really. You read a few books for me and I don't kill your family. Personally, I think it sounds pretty good." She stared at him. He was acting very different. She had never heard him make a joke when he was alive, even a sick, sadistic one like that. She didn't know what to do.

"That sounds ok to me," she squeaked out. How could she say that? She had spoken to this man before with her head high and eyes level, but now she was speaking like a coward. This time was different though. He was supposed to be dead. She had never thought she would have to speak to him again. Never look into those horrible eyes full of malice. But now he was back, and she didn't know what else to do but play along.

"Wonderful. I have the books right here." He reached into a bag she hadn't noticed before and pulled out five books. She noted with surprise that she knew most of them. Maximum Ride, Artemis Fowl, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and another one she didn't know. It was smaller than the other ones and looked more like science fiction. Not really her thing. "I want you to start with this one."

Fowl Manor

Artemis Fowl looked around the room. The whole team was gathered. Holly was sitting on the couch, her foot tapping restlessly. Butler was setting up the equipment. Foaly was actually here in person so you knew it was important. Artemis wasn't really sure why Mulch was here. He had just muttered something about the beard hair always being right and then proceeded to raid their fridge.

"Everything is ready, sir," said Butler. Artemis nodded to him and looked around at everyone. Mulch had finally come in holding a plate stacked high with what looked like the entire kitchen. Artemis cleared his throat.

"If everyone could direct their attention up here, we are ready to start."

"About time," Holly muttered. Artemis ignored her.

"Now usually I would delight in giving a very long and complicated explanation as to why I summoned you all here, but since Foaly already knows and the rest of you have absolutely no chance of understanding it I'm just going to cut to the chase." Holly's eyes widened. Artemis never missed out on a chance to show off his brilliance. Butler turned the lights off while Artemis turned the projector on. On the wall appeared a projection of Earth.

"Now this is what the electromagnetic waves set off from everyday occurrences usual look like when viewed with the proper technology." The projection showed Earth with several white waves moving languidly across the surface. **(In case you didn't realize no I have no idea what I'm talking about)** "This is what they look like right now." It showed the same image except the waves were more in number and moving more violently. "There is something that is messing with the way things usually work. My theory is that something somehow is causing the dimension to warp." Holly decided it was time to interrupt.

"I thought you said you were going to cut to the chase. The question is what will come out of this? How is this going to affect us?" Artemis looked slightly irritated.

"I was about to get there before you interrupted me. If my theory is correct, this may very well open a hole in the universe. The problem is we don't know what might come out of it. It could be anything." He gazed at them to see how they were taking this. Foaly looked grim, Holly concerned. Mulch didn't seem to be paying much attention having halfed the plates contents and still going strong. Butler was his usual stoic self, although Artemis thought he detected a hint of anticipation in his eyes.

"Do we have any idea when this might happen?" Holly inquired.

"As a matter of fact, yes," replied Foaly. Holly waited for an answer.

"Well then when?" she asked, irritated. Artemis glanced at his watch.

"In about half an hour."

**A/N Thanks for reading I hope you liked it. Sorry if the characters are a little off. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out sooner this time. Bye! :)**


End file.
